


The lost digidesined

by SiennaNight



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaNight/pseuds/SiennaNight
Summary: What happens when a 16-year-old girl gets sucked into the digital world on accident without any warning. Will she scream? Maybe? Will she act like a defenseless little girl? FAR FROM IT. Read about Reina and about how she tries her best to save this beautiful new place she stumbled into from two evil scientists.(This is a project I made in mid-Middle school so apologies on the cringe. It gets better later I promise.)





	1. The beginning

Hi, My name is Reina Hikaru. I'm sure you've heard about the main 7 Digi Destined and how they saved the digital world and the real world from evil. But what everyone forgot about is that just a few years later after everything had settled down a young 16-year-old girl vanished from the face of the earth. Or that this young teen ended up saving both worlds all by herself.

Now I know what your thinking. "16? Aren't most Digi Destined no older than 10 or 12?" Well your totally right. So let me get started and everything will be totally clear. Ok, so on the first day I was on my way to my martial arts class...

Walking down my street was the most relaxing part of my schedule every morning. Why? Because My house was located on the best street in the entire world. It was right across from a nature reserve which is very convenient for me because my school and the building where I train at is right on the other side. Every day I walk through the park to get to my class. I could walk around the park but I love the feeling of being surrounded by nature. As I walked the path that was set before me as I shifted the heavy backpack on my shoulder to a more comfortable position. It not only contained my school books but all of my martial arts equipment as well. It wasn't too long until I had to switch arms from the extreme weight. But Due to my bad luck as I set my bag down it unzipped and my stuff fell out everywhere. _*sigh*_ "Of course, Couldn't go a single morning without screwing something up huh Reina?" I kneeled down and gathered all of my belongings. that's when I spotted that some things had flung into the swampy muck a few feet away from the path. "As If my day could get any worse. Ugh...this is going to be gross and slimy isn't it?"

Straying from the path I was almost knee deep in the gross gook when I heard voices coming this way along with footsteps coming closer down the path. "No! If a park ranger sees me they will never let me in here again!" I hid behind the closest tree and crouched down into the swampy muck. _*ew*_ As the voices got closer I could pick out two male voices.

"This seems like a good spot. Set up the equipment here."

"But Sir... This doesn't feel right. Do we have to do it in a nature reserve?"  
"Stop whining. This is the closest we could get to the rip without being noticeable."

_*The rip?*_

"Now Start the machine up and get to a safe distance. You don't want to Be sucked in, do you? cuz it's a one-way trip and I'm surely not going in after you"

"Yes sir...I-I mean N-NO Sir"

The two men started off in the opposite direction of the machine that they set up in the middle of the path. "Thank god that they didn't see my bag sitting on the edge there." I stood up out of the muck I was sitting in and climbed out of the swamp. I was now covered waist high in slimy gook, but before I had time to be grossed out the metal object those two dudes set down started to beep. "Whatever that thing is I'm pretty sure I'm not at a safe distance for whatever it's about to do." I tried to run but the goop that was covering my legs and shoes made me slip and I fell. "Ah! I can't get up!" The beeping got faster and the hunk of metal was glowing red. Frantically trying to stand up, I kept falling right back down on my face. It proved no use and the beeping continued to get faster and faster. I reached for a nearby tree right when the thing exploded. Clinging to the tree for dear life I waited for the blast to hit me when instead I felt a strong current of air pulling me back. I looked over my shoulder to find a gaping hole in the air. I dug my newly painted nails into the bark of the tree to resist the pull but the current got stronger and the tree bark ripped off of the tree with me. "AAAAAAH" I screamed at the top of my lungs flying through the air feet first into the gap in the sky. I watched my world fade out of view as I floated through the blue void I was sucked into, beyond terrified of where I would end up.


	2. Chapter 2

I had no idea if I was falling or flying but all I knew was that wherever I was going, I was going to get there FAST. Not to mention that I was was still in shock that I had just been sucked into who knows where by a giant hole in the sky. All of a sudden another opening appeared in front of me. I could see trees, grass, and mountains. I did not recognize where it was because it didn't look like anywhere near where I lived. I was just relieved that I had found a way out of the void where I currently was. When I entered the opening I was suddenly regretting it, because just then I had begun to fall from an enormous hight. Clearing my senses from the sure panic I began to think of a way to land softly. _*Ok. What do I do?! Come on Reina, you've watched tons of movies with free falling people in it.*_ Realizing my ever growing deceit I shocked myself into the answer. _*TREES!*_ I had my eyes set on the tree with the biggest leaves, I steered myself in that direction and landed on top of the tree. Grabbing the branches and leaves as I made my way down. But due too my sheer unluckiness I missed one of the branches and tumbled the rest of the way down. Scraping my arms, and legs I closed my eyes ready for the horrible impact I was about to embrace. Shockingly that impact never came but what I saw when I opened my eyes was way worse. There I looked up at the creature that had caught me. "Uh..hey are you ok?"

There I was, in the arms of a giant man-lion looking thing.

_*A TALKING LION IM SCREWED*_

"AH!" Not knowing what the heck was going on I lept out of his arms and hid behind a tree.

_*What WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!? OK Think...uh...*_

"Hey! Girl! You looked pretty hurt! Since your a human and seeing the way you reacted I assume you're new here! So come out and ill try and heal your wounds!"

_*...I'm dreaming...No...Im dead. I didn't survive the fall and I died. This doesn't look like heaven or hell. Too many trees...I must be in that place in the middle where demons go, purgatory. How the hell did I get to purgatory!*_

"There you are." The man-lion peered from behind the tree but before I could run away he grabbed my hand.

I could feel his furry hand on mine. I turned to look at him.

"See, I'm real."

For a lion, he seemed pretty trustworthy.

"You trust me now?" He said with a voice that sounded deep with a hint of a beastly tone. Just right for a lion. I nodded slowly and he let go of me. I don't know why but I followed him for a while until we got to an area that looked like a gathering of large rocks. Why did he give off a feeling that made me want to trust him even though this whole thing was so strange and frightening? I looked closer at the pile of rocks we arrived at, it looked more like the ruins of a large building, maybe a castle. We both sat down and the man/lion/whatever started applying the herbs he picked up during our walk to my right arm, and a few places on my legs. While he was wrapping my swollen ankle I took the opportunity to introduce myself and ask a few questions. "I don't know how to thank you, I feel like words aren't enough. And that's not just because I'm speechless. My name is Reina, Uh...would you mind telling me where I am?

"Nice to meet you, Reina. My name is Leomon" He said as he finished wrapping my ankle. "And your in the digital world"


	3. Chapter 3

"Digital? So Im in like a computer or something?"

Leomon sat up and ruffled the back of his mane "No its much more complicated than that"

Leomon continued to explain to me things about the digital world and what makes it different from the real world. Like how everything is made of data and the inhabitants of this world are the digimon like himself.

"Ok I understand now, thanks for taking time to explain to me. So...Um... how do I get back? Cuz I came here through a hole in the sky and I don't think I wanna do that again. "

"Thats the part I'm not sure about. The last time humans came to this world they left in a way I cant really duplicate" He said with a look that said he was kinda worried for me.

*Great! So I'm stuck here now! Well its not that bad, I couldbe stranded in a world without intelligent beings, or somewhere that didn't have anything at all.*

Either way I couldn't just sit there. I slowly stood up and put a little wait on my ankle just to test it. Leomon made a gesture to help me but I waved him away and my ankle gave a little strike of pain up my leg as a response. The pain was bearable to walk on for now. As I started to walk around the room I got used to it and within a short time and I started to walk as if nothing was wrong.

"I am impressed with your tolerance, I have never met a human so durable. You will fit right in here." He gave a little chuckle

_*To be fair I have had my share of sprained ankles and all sorts of injuries from sparing with my martial arts classmates*_

Before I had time to ask more questions we heard a scream come from the outside forest.

I made my way towards the direction it came from and as did leomon. But before I took one step out of the ruins leomon stopped me.

"This could be dangerous I want you to stay here and lay low"

If leomon thought I was going to get myself even more hurt than I already was then he had another thing coming. He still hasn't seen me in action yet. I gave him a stern look that said 'Someone is HURT I'm GOING' He gave a sigh and replied "Alright but stay behind me". We hurried to the source of the scream only to find a short green monster with a wooden club threatening a small plant creature with his oversized stick. Leomon rushed me to the side and told me to hide in a bush nearby until he said that it was alright. Meanwhile, he hid behind a tree that was a little closer so he could listen better. This time I did as he asked cuz frankly I was still amazed with these digimon.

"Ok little one..." the bigger one had the plant digimon cornered between two rocks and a tree. "Word is going around that some of you saw a human fall from the sky! Is that true!" The Plant digimon started to squirm from his loud voice.

_*He's looking for me!*_

"Y-Yes, w-w-we saw something fall. But I don't know if it was a human or where it is."

Leomon came out from behind the tree and walked towards the two digimon.

"Goblinmon...what is going on here?"

"Leomon! I was just uh..."

The small plant digimon took leomon's distraction and ran past goblinmon.

"What is this talk of a human?"

_Leomon is a good actor._ The thought of leomon being an actor made me smile a bit.

"W-Well I was told that a human was spotted falling from the sky a few moments ago near here and I was sent to check it out"

"You were sent?"

Goblinmon placed his hand over his mouth like he accidentally let something slip out

"Uh...NO. I...UH.."

"Who sent you?"

Goblinmon took a few steps back

"Tell whoever sent you that I have been in this area for a while now and have not seen anything out of the ordinary. Leave, and I don't want to see you causing any more trouble"

Goblinmon gave a little grunt and ran off. After he left, the plant Digimon that he was interrogating came out of hiding along with some of its friends.

"Thank you leomon, I don't know what I would have don't if you didn't show up."

_I guess it's safe now_ I emerged from my hiding spot and walked over to where leomon was.

The look of shock on the little Digimon faces was adorable.

"The human!"

I smiled and kneeled down to their eye level

"Hi, my name is Reina! Thank you for not telling him that you saw me fall."

The Digimon still looked shocked but it shook it off and smiled back

"Your welcome! My name is palmon! OH...by the way, I heard from a flock of biyomon that they also saw something fall somewhere near the fire kingdom."

Me and leomon looked at each other and back at the Digimon.

"Thank you again palmon."

I stood up, palmon and I waved goodbye, then it went off with its friends.

"I guess I'm going to the fire kingdom to check it out" *sigh* _It's going to be hot, isn't it._


	4. Chapter 4

_Of course this place has an entire kingdom made of fire, I bet it has flaming creatures and animals on fire. Probably looks like hell. It would make sense if this place had a kingdom for each element. I imagine the air kingdom has floaty clouds full of Digimon with wings and things like that, makes me want to visit such a beautiful place. I guess I landed in the forest kingdom based on my current surroundings._ _Since I'm in the Forrest kingdom, I wonder how far it is to our destination?_

"Leomon, where IS the fire kingdom" I asked

"The fire kingdom is located north of here"

"oh ok...north..."

_Does he really expect me to know where north is or Does he think I look like a compass. I don't even know where I am right NOW_

I stared at him for an uncomfortably amount of time before he finally caught my hint.

_*sigh*_ "Follow me. I didn't intend to let you go there by yourself anyway. It is a dangerous journey, are you sure you- "

"Yeah, Yeah...dangerous journey, I might get hurt, there will be troublesome paths ahead of me... Thanks a lot, but I pretty much expected it to be like that since the place is called the FIRE kingdom after all. Anyway, I do kinda want to see other amazing things and places this world has to offer. I'm really excited so let's go!"

Leomon gave a little smirk and said "Well let's go." as a response.

"Woo!"

I accidentally got myself super enthusiastic about my journey ahead and started to run in a random direction.

"Uh! REINA!" Leomon shouted

"What!"

"Our destination is THAT WAY" he pointed in the totally opposite direction of which I was heading.

Out of embarrassment, without stopping or slowing down I just turned around and continued running in the right direction.

When I finally got tired of running and slowed down I had the chance to finally get a look at the different species of digimon that were nearby.

On our walk, we passed a digimon that looked like a walking tree, one that looked like a cat wearing gloves with a tail ring, and I swear that I saw an actual fairy that was soooo beautiful I had to stop and watch her fly by until Leomon nudged me to stop staring.

We walked for quite a while while I enjoyed the scenery but once it started to get dark I got a little worried. I would have been in a panic if Leomon wasn't with me. I couldn't see that well at night and I had no idea how to make a campfire. We decided to make camp for the night and I went to go look for firewood while Leomon made a spot to light it. This would be my first time camping outside on the ground. Although I did go camping with tents once on a school field trip, but I had to leave early on account of Jacob from my art class thinking it would be funny to dump worms in my hair. Boy did his plan backfire. Apparently, the right reaction was to tell a teacher instead of kneeing him in the balls.

Thinking back to that day I started to giggle at the image of Jacob on the floor in fetal position with worms crawling all over him.

I woke up from my flashback to only realize that Leomon had already lit the fire for the night. Staring into the wild dancing flames of the fire I found myself wondering what we would find at the fire kingdom.

"Hey Leomon, how long will it take for us to get to the fire kingdom from where we are now?"

He sat down against a tree and replied. "We will make it there by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow huh" I laid down and made myself comfortable on the pile of leaves I had made a bed out of and stared at the stars.

"The digital world has different constellations from back home. It's much more beautiful here." I said.

"Is that so?" Leomon looked up at the stars to take in the beauty of night sky that I was so astounded by.

"Even the sound of the night is calming here. No sound of traffic, not even the slightest stench of pollution in the air." Feeling the weight of the day on my eyelids I rolled over and shut my eyes. "If it's possible...I would like to see more of this outstanding place...before...I leave it" and with that, I had drifted off into the best sleep I have had in a long time. Who knew sleeping outside on the ground in a different world would be so calming.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke to the smell of something burning, Slightly concerned I pushed myself up and leaned on my left hand while I rubbed the crust from my eyes with the other. Sniffing the air a little more I noticed that hidden inside the smell of burning wood was a fruity, sweet scent that made my mouth water like Niagara. I turned around to find the source of the delicious scent to be skewered apples leaning against the fire's gentile flames. Seeing as they slightly roasted the sweet fruit releasing its fragrance into the air. As I longed for a bite from the delicious smelling treat I began to realize that Leomon was nowhere to be seen. I jumped from the sound of the bushes rustling behind me, I spotted the giant Digimon step out of the leaves with a handful of blueberries. "Oh your awake, Good morning"

_I almost forgot that I'm not at home._ The thoughts of home and my family flooded my mind. I especially dawned on the memory of my mother brushing my long dark brown hair, even though I was entirely capable of doing it myself it made her happy to do it whenever she has the opportunity so I let her whenever she asks. Every time she finishes she would look into my eyes and tell me how beautiful they were. She told me that I got my rare blood rose eyes from her side of the family. A statement that was often followed by my father bragging about how I wouldn't have such a beautiful shade of brown hair (that he often compared to brownies) if it wasn't for his side of the family. Thinking about my parents made me a little homesick and subconsciously made me frown, forgetting to return leomon's greeting. Noticing a change in my demeanor, leomon became concerned. "Reina, is there something the matter?" I gave a slight smile at his concern and replied " No, just a little homesick is all. But that's to be expected, right?"

" I guess so..." Changing the subject to a more lighter feel he held out the berries he just picked and offered me one. "They're fresh." The lion said with a smile. "Thanks." 

I plucked a small berry from his hand.

After we finished eating the apples and berries we started for the fire kingdom once more. It wasn't before long until we started to smell smoke in the air from the burning village that we were advancing on. Emerging from the forest I was excited to finally reach the fire kingdom but to my surprise, I emerged from the forest only to see an unexpected sight laid out before me. We had just walked into an all-out warzone. The scene was horrendous and quite one-sided, many fire type Digimon were defending themselves from an army of goblinmon along with a hoard of dinosaur-like Digimon. If that wasn't bad, not only did they look like they were losing the battle, with a loud boom in the sky I looked up to see that there were many flying dragons like Digimon attacking from above while the inhabitants of the flaming city did all they could to hold up their attacks by throwing fireballs and evacuating the town. One thing I thought that was strange was that the attacking Digimon had metal packs tied onto their backs. I watched while One of the monsters crushed a fire type Digimon and the creature disintegrated and turned into a small egg. Every time this happened the object strapped to the creatures back would suck the egg up, never to be seen again. Horrified at the scene, Leomon and I were speechless only for a little while until we rushed in to help. Ducking fireblasts, I ran across the war zone and helped protect some little Digimon that looked younger than the rest from a collapsing house and lead them to a safe area far from the action zone. Once I made sure they were ok I headed back into town to see if there were anymore Digimon who were injured and needed help to evacuate. Looking towards the action I spotted Leomon attacking one of the Trex looking Digimon.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING" Leomon roared. He punched it in the snout and it fell to the ground. He looked like he didn't need any help and I continued to search for the injured until I saw a tall fire type Digimon that I assumed was a meremon from the description that Leomon told me earlier. He had said that there would be a lot of them here. The meremon was in midst of a battle against a few goblinmon. He seemed to be winning as he threw punches and flung fireballs. But what he didn't see was an unsuspecting goblinmon that was sneaking up behind him carrying a machine that resembled some sort of ray gun. Spotting the hidden Digimon I quickly warned meremon. "Meremon watch out behind you!" He quickly turned around, but not quickly enough. *BZZZT* in the blink of an eye he was hit with a stream of blue lightning coming from the gun. "AAUGH!"meremon was sent flying but before he hit the ground he started to glow and I watched in horror as he dissolved into an egg."NO!"

Before the goblinmon could suck the egg into his backpack I lunged at him and collected all my anger into my right fist making my punch even more powerful. The Digimon was about the height of a small middle schooler which gave me the advantage. The hit threw him to the floor at an alarming speed. And before I gave him the chance to collect himself and come after me with his weapon I sprinted to the flame decorated egg that was on the ground, grabbed it and ran as fast as I could across the battlefield and ducked behind a piece of a fallen building. I looked back to see the attacking Digimon where retreating, they hadn't lost so why were they running away? Maybe they weren't running away, maybe they had gotten what they came here for. Catching my breath I sat behind the rubble and stared at the defenseless egg in my protection. I heald back the angry tears that wanted to spill from my eyes. _This place is so beautiful, and yet I'm sitting in the middle of a battle of life and death. It just goes to show that it's not just humans that have such a violent nature. These beautiful creatures don't belong in battle, they shouldn't have to worry about their homes being destroyed or losing their life. They should be living peacefully, not in the middle of a war zone._

I clutched the egg just a little tighter when I thought of this place ending up like one of the wars on earth and the Digimon having everything they love being destroyed so ruthlessly. It pissed me off, but all I could do was sit there and try and not let anything happen to the life in my hands, I couldn't let them take the egg. I couldn't let them take a defenseless life, because if they did then everything that I did to save it would be for nothing. I needed to do everything I could to protect it.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in that spot behind the debris of the fallen building for a while, but not because I was afraid. No, I wanted to be out there with Leomon and do everything I could to help. But I had to wait until the enemy fully retreated to make sure the digiegg I held close would be out of risk.

I looked at the yellow digiegg with an orange ring of flame decorated around the middle and thought about my next move. I then looked back from behind the rock to see if everything was clear. The sight was unbearable, houses, and buildings were demolished leaving the site mostly rubble except for a tower in the center of the village. Everything was already on fire so it looked literally like hell. I spotted Leomon walking back towards the village from the battlefield. _Leomon...I'm so sorry...I dragged you into this mess and left you all alone to fight by yourself_ when he reached the edge of the village he stopped, his expression looked like a mother did when they realized that they left the oven on at home. Frantically Leomon looked at every direction.

_*What is he doing?*_ He spotted a nearby Digimon that looked like a child in a red Halloween wizard costume and stopped him. Leomon spoke to the Digimon but I couldn't hear what they were saying. The magician dressed Digimon shook his head and walked away. _Wait...is he looking for me? I think he is!_

I stood up from my hiding spot and waved to get Leomon's attention. He looked around until he spotted me and started to walk in my direction. "Reina. Are you uninjured? I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you." He kneeled down on one leg to meet my eye level because he was so tall. I looked down at my feet from the guilt that hit me. He had scratches all over him and yet he still was worried about me. "I'm fine, I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I'm sorry I left you out there." Leomon placed his huge furry hand on my shoulder and said "It's not your fault, I knew the difficulties of helping you right from the beginning. But I couldn't just let you go by yourself. And you didn't leave me, I saw you helping the injured to safety but after A while I had lost sight of you. Where did you go?"

I took out the digiegg that I had been keeping hidden behind my back and held it close to my chest. "I saw that they were taking the eggs, so when I saw a meremon get defeated I took the egg before they could. But It was more difficult then I thought." I rubbed my fist, still feeling the sting from punching that goblinmon. "I've been protecting it ever since." I said with sadness in my heart thinking back to when I saw meremon get vaporized by that goblinmon. Leomon sighed with a smirk and pushed himself up. He patted my head. "That was fast thinking, good job. But have you given any thought on what you're going to do with it?"

I hadn't thought that far ahead, I was so focused on protecting it then and there that I didn't think about what to do after. I can't just leave it here, what if whoever attacked the village decided to come back. And I felt as if I had already bonded with the egg too much to give it up.

"I...I want to continue to protect it. If you think that is wise." Leomon crossed his arms and smiled like he secretly knew that that was going to be my answer. "Well then it's probably for the best, a digiegg can't hatch all by itself anyway. And I see that you're already determined to protect it with your life so I think it's in good hands." I beamed with joy at leomons approval. But then I suddenly remembered why we came here. "Oh yeah, we should probably ask someone if they know where and what the thing was that fell from the sky. Maybe it was something from my world or something can get me home." Leomon looked around for any digimon that we could possibly ask. We both walked up to a Digimon that looked incredibly similar to a large candlestick with a mouth. "Um, excuse me but we heard that something strange fell from the sky a few days ago. Do you have any idea where it might be?" I asked the wax Digimon. He stared at me and with an understanding look and said "Two things fell, one was a strange looking bag and one was something we've never seen before. It was metal, so not knowing what it was we placed it in the central tower. But when the goblinmon attacked I saw them take whatever the metal thing was and leave." I clutched the egg in my arms *A bag? Wait...could it be? No way! ...I still have to check just in case* I thanked the strange Digimon and ran towards the tall tower in the middle of the city. It looked slightly broken down from the fight but I just had to make sure my suspicions were true. *Sigh. There she goes rushing off again.* Leomon thought to himself, he rushed after Reina to make sure she stayed out of trouble this time.

* * *

Once I got to the tower I spotted the bag in the middle of the floor. I was right, the bag that had fallen from the sky was my school backpack. Its contents laid out scattered all over the floor. It looked like the goblinmon searched it and found it useless so they left it. I walked up to it and stared at all of my schoolbooks, binders, and training uniform on the floor. I guess I don't really need that stuff now do I? That's when Leomon finally caught up to me and walked through the entryway. "It's my backpack." I explained to him. Leomon walked up to where I was and looked at it curiously. I looked at the mess once more and got an idea. "Here hold this for a minute, and don't crush it" I handed the flame decorated digiegg to Leomon and picked up my bag. I opened it and emptied the rest of its contents on the floor, then I took my martial arts clothes and stuffed it inside the bottom and sides of the bag making it suitable for what I was planning. Once I was done I took the egg back from Leomon and gently placed it inside the bag. I looked at it with a sense of accomplishment and put it on. But instead of putting it on my back, I turned it around so it faced the front of me. "There!". Leomon didn't really care and seemed more interested in an object he had found on the floor. "What's that?" I asked peering over his shoulder.

"It seemed the goblinmon missed something. Here, do you recognize it? Is it from your world." I took the thing from his hand and observed it. It looked like the metal object that blew up and sent me here, but it was a lot smaller and looked slightly different. Also, it had big blue letters on it that spelled F.H.E.C. "This...This looks a lot like the thing that brought me here but it's a little different." Just then the circle in the middle of the floor started to shine and an old man appeared in the middle.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the... Where the hell did HE come from!" I stumbled back from the unexpected surprise. "Ah...So your the one who I've been hearing about. You have perfect timing, I could use your help. And by the way, Leomon thank you for protecting this child." The old man turned to leomon's direction forgetting that I was still here and had no clue what was going on. "It's no problem at all." Leomon responded like he knew who this old dude was. I cleared my throat to remind them that I was still here. "Who are you? And how do you know Leomon?" The old man returned his attention to me once more. "I'm sorry, it looks like we don't have enough time to answer all your questions so I'll get right to the point. My name is Gennai and if you don't mind I am in need of your help. There is a foreign organization that has taken root in this world where it does not belong. I do not know their intentions but they have been attacking villages in all kingdoms and stealing digieggs. And whatever purpose they have with them I'm sure that it's not a pleasant one. Now what I'm about to do might be a bit odd considering that you are alone. But the situation has become so dire that I am getting desperate. Reina, are you willing to become a digi-destined and help save the digital world?"

I stood there taking in the information that the old man had said. Everything was starting to add up, the men at the park, the way I got here, the invasion of the fire village, those strange letters on the metal object. This organization was behind all of it. It made me mad just thinking about what they did to this small town, they were merciless. I gripped the bag strapped to my chest that contained meremon's egg. _They are the ones that did this._ I thought about how other villages were attacked the same merciless way as the fire kingdom village, that got my blood boiling. I wasn't sure what a digi-destined was but If I could do anything to make sure that kind of thing never happened again I would do it in a heartbeat.

Even if I had to risk my own life. Mother and father would be sad if I wound up dying, but I know that they would be proud of me. I lifted my head and looked at the old man in the beam of light. "I'll do anything and everything I can to help!" Gennai chuckled at my answer and Leomon grinned as well. "Good, now that that's settled, let's see what your mark is. Let's have a look into what's inside your heart." With a lift of Gennai's hand, I found myself surrounded by a magenta colored glow of light. I closed my eyes as I felt the core of my soul being lifted out of me to the surface. The magenta glow that surrounded me gathered into a single light that floated and laid itself on the top of my right hand. As the light dimmed I opened my eyes to find a strange looking symbol tattooed on my hand with that same magenta color. The symbol looked a lot like a star but instead of the top point there was an arrowhead pointing up. Gennai looked at the mark on my hand and hummed with satisfaction. "The crest of perseverance. That's a new one, I would have hoped for a more powerful one like hope, light, or even the crest of miracles but this is better than some of the others. It will have to do." This mark/crest/thing looked too much like a tattoo. Whatever it is, I hope it comes off cuz mom and dad would kill me if I came home with a tattoo. Gennai continued to talk "Now for your partner, although you have traveled this far with Leomon I see that you already have a digiegg and you seem to have an extraordinary bond with it already. Perfect." Gennai lifted his hand once more and the magenta light engulfed the egg from inside the bag. I lifted the digiegg from the bag only to find the symbol that was on my hand also imprinted on the eggs shell.

I slowly lowered it back into its place on top of my folded martial arts clothes which reminded me of what I was currently wearing...I looked at my torn and ripped jeans and filth covered t-shirt. Both of them slightly burned from the fire village. I wondered if Gennai could help me out with his weird glowy trick and fix my clothes. I embarrassingly decided to ask my question.

"Um...sir? Is there some way that you could um..." I gestured to my tattered clothes. Gennai caught my hint and gripped his chin. "Hmmm. Yes...I can see how that might be a problem in the many climates and terrain of the digital world." Gennai lifted his hand for the last time but instead of a dark pink glow, I was covered in a white light that was too bright for me to see what he was doing. The next thing I knew, I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that had the shoulders exposed with dark pink stripes on the side of the torso and down the sleeves. I was wearing tight jean shorts about knee length that had magenta strings tied into the bottom of the pant legs for decoration. And to top it all off concealing the symbol on my hand was a leather biker glove that had the fingers exposed on my right hand that was the same color that highlighted everything else, that same shade of magenta.

The glove looked somehow different than a regular biker glove. It had two buttons on the wrist and in the middle of the two buttons was a skinny rectangular LCD screen. "If you take a look at the glove I gave you, you should see the things I added on to the wrist. Since you didn't have a digivice when you got here I decided to give you one that you couldn't lose track of easily. That was a problem for one of the others..." I gazed at my new outfit and thanked Gennai for the stylish upgrade. "It's no problem." He said "I've waisted too much time before I go you need to know where to head next. We have located a strange building in the middle of the metal kingdom. I believe that this is where their hideout is. Leomon will guide you in the right direction." Leomon nodded in agreement. "It's time for me to go, good luck" and with that the light that Gennai had appeared from disappeared back into the floor just as quick as he arrived. _I forgot to ask him what a digivice was. Or who he meant by 'we' Oh well, I'll find out somehow._

I turned to Leomon and lifted my hands behind my head. "So...how far is the metal kingdom?" Leomon crossed his arms and lowered his gaze "It's very far from here, we would have to go back through the forest to the other side and pass the earth, and garden kingdoms." The garden kingdom sounded nice, but I'm not sure about the earth kingdom. I imagined it had a lot of dirt and rocks. "Awesome! I'm excited already! What are you waiting for pal let's go, the metal kingdom awaits!" I tightened the pack strings around my waist and shoulders and zipped up the opening. Leomon's eyes widened. "Pal?" He looked at me questionably. "Well yeah, we're friends now aren't we?" Leomon gave a silent laugh. "Yes, we are." I smiled and looked at the bag I had tied to myself "And soon we'll have someone else to call a friend as well" excited for our newfound quest, I pinned my hair up in a ponytail with a scrunchie I found in my bag and dashed out the exit. Leomon gave a sigh and then another chuckle. _She's going in the wrong direction again._


	8. Chapter 8

After the encounter with Gennai Leomon and I headed back into the forest kingdom. We walked for days, during that time I had the chance to see many other different kinds of Digimon. Even though it was nice, I still wasn't too thrilled by having to sleep on leaves instead of a soft mattress.

Although we spent a couple of nights in caves that we happened to come across which was slightly more comfortable. It really put a crick in my neck. I slept with the egg not too far away so I could keep an eye on it throughout the night. Speaking of which, it's been three days since I started carrying it and it still hasn't hatched yet. I was starting to get impatient and a little worried. Leomon and I were currently taking a break near a small lake we had run across. It was extremely beautiful to gaze upon such clear water with no sign of litter or pollution. I occasionally saw small furry water mammals with red hair swimming by, they played in the water which made me smile while I watched. The lake had a small beach that had sand that was slightly warm and was perfect to relax on. I sat down on the sand and took my backpack off so I could place it beside me to take a break since I had been carrying it for so long. I decided to take a look at the digiegg to make sure it was ok. Unzipping the top pocket I slowly took it out and placed it on my lap. I slid my hand across the surface of the shell, it felt warm and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. My eyebrows scrunched up in concern. Leomon walked up to me and sat down on the sand not too far away. "Your worried aren't you." He said, seeming to see right through me. I turned to face him. "Was it that obvious?"

"You remind me of a caretaker Digimon." He laughed.

"Caretaker Digimon?" I asked in curiosity.

"I believe in your world the closest term to a caretaker Digimon would be your 'parent'."

So I look like a worried mother do I? Well, it would make sense, I was responsible for an unhatched egg, and what comes out of eggs? Babys. So yeah, I was kinda worried. And not to mention that the Digimon inside was also supposed to be my future 'partner'. I wasn't even sure what a partner was supposed to do but it sounded important. I let out a deep sigh and cradled the digiegg in my lap. "Is it normal for it to take this long for a digiegg to hatch? You said that a digiegg needs attention from another person for it to hatch. Well, I'm giving it ALL my attention but it still isn't even showing a sign of progress." Leomon hummed in thought and gave his response when he was done thinking over my question. "Yes it's true that it should have hatched by now, but when you think about it that digiegg is from a meremon who was injured am I correct."

It was true, I saw the meremon this egg came from getting shot with a strange electrical beam before it turned into an egg. "Yeah, but does that have any effect on how long it takes for it to hatch?"

"Yes it does, if it's injured then it might be taking its time to recover its energy and heal before its ready to enter into the world once more." I looked at the egg and thought over his answer which made me feel a little better, but if it was hurt inside then that made me even more worried about it. "There is something else you should know." I turned my attention back to Leomon. "Once it's born then it might or might not remember anything about its previous life. I'm not sure if it will have any effect on us but it's still something to look out for if his memories of the attack on the fire village return."

I turned back to the egg in horror. If he should remember what happened then he would remember having his home and his friends getting crushed. He might even remember getting shot. For him to have the memories of all that pain return would just be torture. I hope that once he is reborn then he will get a whole new chance at life without those memories of pain and suffering. I held the egg a little closer and hoped that the odds would turn in his favor so he wouldn't have to remember that pain again. Leomon stood up and walked past me. "We should start walking again soon. We'll reach the Garden kingdom sometime tomorrow." I placed my forehead on the large egg in my lap and held it.

"Okay." Its warmth felt nice, it felt like the same kind of warmth that you would receive from a hug. I felt the heat pulse inside the egg again and again. The rhythm in which it started and subsided felt a lot like a heartbeat. I released my grip and placed it back in the bag comfortably. But before I could zip it up. A small red beastly digimon quickly snatched it from me.

"HEY! Give that back! You have no idea how fragile that bag is you, little thief!" The digimon was as small as a child and had flames coming out of its tail and an emblem on its head. It gave me a sharp toothy snarl and grit its teeth showing every one of its small but sharp fangs. "I'm verry aware of how fragile it is. And YOU'RE the thief!" Leomon quickly joined in and yelled at the furry, orange digimon. "Your Coronamon am I right? You must have followed us from the fire kingdom village. Whatever you want we will try and deliver but please give us back the bag." This little runt followed us all the way here? I wonder why he would do such a thing?

"Please! I'll do whatever you want just don't take it! Please!" The small fire digimon seemed shocked at my plea. But he quickly regained his hateful look. "Don't play that game with me! I saw you steal this egg just like all the others. Give up the act, I know Your working for the goblinmon!" Leomon and I glanced at each other. I straightened my posture and walked a little closer to the kidnapper, I don't know why but I was pissed. "You think we're working for those horrible, evil digimon? If you think for a second that I would do anything to harm that egg then you are mistaken. I put my LIFE on the line to SAVE that egg, and I would gladly do it again in a heartbeat if I had to." Coronamon looked up at me and lost all the fierceness in his attitude. "If you don't believe me then look in the bag. I placed cushions around the egg to protect it if anything were to bump into it. Do you honestly think I would do that if I meant to harm it?" The digimon looked me over and slowly handed me the bag. "I-I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." I quickly grabbed the bag and held it close. I was never going to let anything like that happen ever again. Leomon gave a low chuckle "It's a good thing you gave it back, I wouldn't have been able to stop her if she had decided to attack you to get it back." Coronamon glared at him in astonishment. "She would do something like that?" He looked at me while I was looking over he egg for any scratches or cracks "Ever since this young girl rescued that digiegg they have been inseparable. It wouldn't surprise me if she attacked you even though she would be at a disadvantage." Coronamon looked at me in wonder. It was a surprise that a human would be so protective of a digiegg. Suddenly a giant roar escaped from the forest behind us. "What is it now?" I said, tired from the adrenaline that quickly shot through my body when the bag was stolen. Leomon turned in the opposite direction of the sound.

"We heave to go, NOW. That sounded like we just woke a nearby sleeping kabuterimon with all our screaming." Leomon, Coronamon, and I started running to get some distance from the direction the sound came from "A kabu-WHAT?" I asked Leomon "Trust me you don't want to know." He replied. I looked back to see how far we had gotten only to see a giant beetle fly out of the trees and head right towards us. It flew fast and it didn't take long for it to catch up to us. It landed In front of us blocking our path and snarled. Leomon lunged at kabuterimon and attacked. "You're in our way! FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" Leomon punched the giant bug but it only brushed it off. Its armor was too hard for leomon to do any damage. Then it did something totally Unexpected. It went straight for ME. I ran but it was too fast and it caught me in its buggy claws. I tried to take the backpack off my shoulders so I could throw it to Leomon or Coronamon so the egg would be safe, but it was to no avail. Kabuterimon's claws were too tightly gripped around me.

"REINA!" I heard Leomon yell out to me. Feeling desperate to escape I punched the hand that was holding me. It was no use. Looking down I saw Coronamon closing his eyes, the fire coming from the flaming emblem on his head grew in size. Leomon stopped him. "No. You'll hit Reina!" Whatever Coronamon was trying to do would probably have better results then all the other things we've tried. "NO! GO AHEAD! DO IT, ILL BE FINE!" Leomon looked up at me with a worried look. "But..." Kabuterimon roared and tightened his grip on me. I gasped and strained to breathe. "JUST DO IT!" I honestly had no idea if I would be okay after Coronamon did his thing but we had no other choice. He charged up his flame one more time. Then with a blast of flame, the emblem on his head shot fire right at us. "CORONA FLAME!" The fire engulfed kabuterimon and I. He screamed as his body burned from the intense heat. I closed my eyes and waited for the fire to start painfully burning me too but it never did. I looked up to see that I WAS on fire, but it didn't hurt. Kabuterimon released me and I fell to the ground still Covered in flames. "REINA!" Leomon and Coronamon rushed over to see if I was okay. They found me curled around the digiegg that had been exposed when the backpack burned to ash. I wrapped myself around it to make sure it wasn't hurt by the fall. I stood up slightly burned and swatted at the flames on my shoulders and arms trying to snuff them out. Kabuterimon flew into the lake and dived in with a sizzling sound. We took the opportunity and ran back into the forest and hid in a conveniently placed cave.

Once we sat down Leomon and Coronamon looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked

"You should have been seriously hurt by Coronamon's attack. But you're perfectly fine." Leomon said perplexed. Thinking about it, it did seem strange that I came out of it unscathed. Even kabuterimon couldn't handle the intensity of the flames. Coronamon fell to his back, exhausted from the powerful blow he dealt. It probably took all his strength. Now as if all that wasn't enough, something on my stomach started to get REALLY hot. I looked down to see the source of it. It was was the digiegg I was holding in my lap. It was glowing all over and the light it was emitting got brighter and brighter. "Uh...is what I think is happening, happening?" Leomon looked at he digiegg surprised. "Yes, it is. It's hatching" Just then the blinding light consumed the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, um... I found it easier to write when it's not in Reina's perspective so I'm gonna change it up a bit, I also found it easier when writing fight scenes and such. Hope you dont mind. Oh. And I forgot to explain for some who didn't know. 'Reina' is pronounced 'Rain-ah' so yeah.

It took a while for the group to see clearly from the brightness of the light but once they all stopped seeing spots they saw that there sitting on Reina's lap was a little red Digimon with three nubby spikes on its head. It looked up at her with its big black adorable eyes and smiled.

"TOOOO CUUUTE!" She squealed. She squeezed the little Digimon in her arms and she couldn't stop from smiling. The baby Digimon that just hatched from the egg gave a cute little laugh as she hugged it.

"Its called a punimon, but I wonder why it decided to hatch now?" Leomon said curiously. Coronamon sat up and answered leomon's question. "Digieggs from the fire kingdom need not only contact from another person, but they also need to be in contact with some sort of flame or an intense heat for them to hatch. The flames from my attack earlier seemed to do the trick and well, here we are."

The baby Digimon nudged Reina's cheek. It clearly took a liking to her and enjoyed her embrace. "Anyway..." Leomon stood up. " That light probably gave away our hiding spot, we need to move quickly." Reina and coronamon stood up to follow him out of the cave. They walked for a while and stopped when leomon thought they were far enough from their previous spot. Reina asked coronamon if he wanted to come with them on their important mission. He politely denied and stated that he had to go back to the village and help with the damage. He apologized once more for his misunderstanding and told Reina that he trusted that she would take care of punimon. They all said their goodbyes and coronamon went off back towards the town of fire. Leomon, Reina, and their new companion punimon continued on their journey through the forest kingdom.

Meanwhile, Reina had been thinking about something that she saw at the fire kingdom earlier. There were many different sizes of Digimon and she found that the smaller ones were weaker than the bigger ones like they were on a different level then the others. She asked leomon about this while they walked. He explained to her that there were indeed different levels of Digimon. He explained that there were ones that were just born like punimon, rookie level Digimon, champion level, mega level and ultimate. And on some rare occasions, some Digimon are able to digivolve even further. And he stated that even as powerful as he was that he was only a champion level. The new information Reina had been told blew her mind. She couldn't believe that there were Digimon out there that were bigger and stronger then leomon. She looked at punimon in her hands and wondered if he would ever get to be strong like that, even stronger then Leomon.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, the sun had started to set and leomon stopped in a small clearing surrounded by trees. "I think that we should stop here for the night."

Reina plopped down in the ground, her legs were killing her. Punimon jumped from her arms and nudged her to see if she was ok. The effort the little guy put into his small nuzzles of concern were adorable and just made her smile. "I'm ok." She said with a grin.

So far punimon hasn't given any signs of remembering his past, which also made her happy. "I'll go look for any edible fruit we can eat. I think I saw some on a tree a while back. I won't be long." Leomon said before he walked back into the forest.

Reina stood up from her small rest and punimon leaped up to rest on her head. "I guess we'll go look for some fire wood then." She walked out of the clearing but not too far so she wouldn't get lost and started looking for good pieces of wood that would burn well. She gathered about as much as she could carry and headed back. Punimon didn't want to feel left out so he picked up a few small sticks and carried them back in his mouth.

They got back to see that leomon had returned with strangely colored fruit that looked slightly similar to pink apples. Reina placed the wood in the middle of the clearing and punimon spat out his sicks in the pile. "That's good enough, thanks," leomon said. He lit the fire and stuck the fruit onto the sticks punimon had grabbed and begun roasting them. Reina was about to ask what kind of fruit they were when a cloud passed in front of the moon. It was pitch black and Reina could feel punimon shaking with fright while he clung to her ankle so she picked him up. Then all of a sudden the trees around them began to glow and pictures appeared on them. "What's happening?! Is-Is that...Tokyo?!" Leomon then realized where they were. "Ah, this must be the forest with the trees that show windows to the other world." Reina walked up to one tree which looked exactly like the park where she walked through every day to get to school. "That's...my neighborhood." She watched as the tree she looked at panned through different areas of her neighborhood, the sight of seeing her old hangout spots again made her feel a little homesick.

She turned away and tried not to show the little bit of sadness that crept up from her heart. Reina sat down next to the stick that held up her discolored fruit and stared at the ground. Leomon sensed her troubled mind and offered her a pink apple that was done cooking. "They are called meat apples, each one gives a different flavor and texture of various meats." Reina looked up and took the smoking fruit on the stick. After she looked at it oddly for a while she bit into it with a crunch and her eyes widened. "It tastes like grilled chicken!" She broke off a piece and gave it to punimon to taste. He took it from her hand and chewed it. He looked like he just tasted heaven and then she remembered that he hadn't eaten anything yet. She gave him the rest of the chicken flavored meat apple and grabbed the one roasting on the stick in front of her. When she bit into it she noticed that this one tasted like pulled pork ribs.

Yet another interesting wonder of the digital world. She felt a little better from her homesickness now that she remembered where she currently was and her objective. She couldn't go home now, she needed to find out what this strange organization is, what they were doing, and seriously give them a good ass kicking.

Once they were done eating Reina glanced at punimon beside her only to see that he was fast asleep. She smiled and laid down next to him. She thought about what the garden kingdom would look like once they got there tomorrow. She wondered if there were any different Digimon she hadn't met yet. And over all else, she hoped that it wouldn't be the same as what happened last time they entered a Digimon village. No matter what happened, she had to keep doing all she could do to make this world safe for the Digimon like punimon and leomon living in it. No matter what happened, she had to push ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Reina woke up to the feeling of punimon nudging her arm. She sat up, smiled, and patted the little digimon's head by her side.

"Good morning! Is leomon off looking to see how close we are to the garden kingdom?" Punimon jumped into her arms and laughed his adorable baby laugh. She laughed with him, taking that as a yes to her question. She looked to her side and found a pile of more strange looking fruit. Reina assumed that leomon had left them there for her to eat when she woke up.

During their travels she would often wake up to find some sort of odd fruit laying beside her when leomon went off to get a better view of their surroundings, meaning he was somewhere on a tall hill or on the top of a giant tree. Reina grabbed one of the less weirdly shaped fruit, stood up, and bit into it. This one looked like a pear but tasted like a banana. She sighed *I'll never get used to the vegetation in this world.*

Reina walked into the trees with punimon resting on her head. She tilted her head up trying to spot where leomon was scouting as she took another bite into her banana pear. She spotted a large cliff slanting upwards that seemed like the place where leomon might be. Reina raised one hand to her mouth and shouted up at the hill hoping that she was right in guessing that he was at the peak.

"HEY! Are you coming down or do I have to find some other buff kitten to be my guide!?"

Punimon giggled.

Reina squinted at the top of the hill and saw a familiar head of fur look over the edge. *Shit, he IS up there. I hope he didn't hear me...*

Leomon jumped off of the cliff and landed with a large thud next to her making a gust of air wash over her from the landing. *...He's pissed...*

Leomon stood up and raised his eyebrow. "Did you just call me a buff kitten?"

Reina bit into her fruit as calmly as she could.

"Are we close to the garden kingdom village?" She asked avoiding his question.

He sighed and brushed off her previous statement.

"We'll be there in a couple hours."

"Awesome, well I guess we better get going on the yellow brick road if we wanna make it to emerald city right?" Reina laughed at herself for the wizard of oz pun. She did feel a lot like Dorothy even though leomon was the complete OPPOSITE of a cowardly lion, and punimon nowhere near resembled a dog. Plus she was also missing a few other main characters, but still.

Leomon looked at her oddly. "What are you talking about?"

Well duh, of course leomon didn't understand wizard of oz puns. And she didn't feel like explaining it to him.

"It's..uh...Never mind...lets go."

And with that Dorothy, the not so cowardly lion, and toto(close enough) continued on their path.

* * *

As they walked, Reina felt punimon's stomach rumble in her arms. She looked around and spotted some edible berries on a bush. She signaled leomon to stop and take a brake so she could go pick some for a snack. Reina walked over to the bush to pick a handful of berries, she sat down on a tree stump and fed them to punimon. She wasnt surprised when he hungrily scoffed them down in a few minutes. Once he was done eating reina noticed that he began to get hot, a lot like the digiegg used to do. "Um, leomon? Punimon is getting a little hotter than usual. Is this normal?"

Leomon's eyes widened. "Reina put him down before...!"

Just then punimon started to glow briefly before bursting into flames. Reaina screamed in fright while now holding a ball of fire. She let go of the flaming orb and fell back, but the ball of fire floated in the air instead of falling to the ground. Big blue Eyes, a stitched mouth, and two flaming little hands appeared on the new floating digimon. It smiled at her and blinked.

Reina slowly stood up and stared at the creature in front of her.

"Reina? Is me! I just changed a little bit!"

She stepped back, not expecting it to be able to talk. Then she thought about it a little more.

"Punimon?"

"Reina! I'm demimeremon now!" It said happily.

Demimeremon floated towards Reina but leomon tried to stop him on account that he was made of fire and might burn her, but he was too slow and Demimeremon reached reina nuzzling her while they both laughed. Leomon looked slightly confused for a moment but shrugged it off not wanting to over think it.

"Well Demimeremon, congrats on digivolveing! Now lets go see the garden kingdom!"

* * *

After a couple hours of walking Reina noticed the that the thickness of the trees surrounding them began to subside as they got closer. And soon she could see a clearing in between the trees. She got excited that she was about to see what the garden kingdom looked like, she assumed it was beautiful and full of flowers and flower type digimon. Thinking about it, Reina couldn't help herself and ran into the opening in the trees. But once she looked onto the supposed town of flowers she froze.

"...No...Not here..."

The garden village was in shambles. Tiny mushroom houses were crumbling, the meadow of flowers was trampled, and she could see many fairy, flower, and small animal type digimon trying their best to rebuild homes and heal the injured.

She heard leomon approach behind her from the trees.

"No. We're too late."

Deimimeremon floated beside Reina and looked at her as she was almost in tears with her fists clenched. "Reina? Are you ok? What happened?"

Reina got herself together and looked at him. She didn't want to tell him just yet about what their mission was. It might still bring back old memories although leomon said that it's near impossible for a Digimon to regain memories of a past life if they are not reborn with them.

She reached up and pulled Demimerimon close to her, holding him in her arms. "Everything is going to be ok."

They walked down to the village and asked some of the locals if they could offer some assistance. They asked a nearby flower Digimon which leomon introduced as floramon if they could do anything to help with repairing while they stayed in the village to replenish their supplies. (Gathering fresh water and food for their trip.) The floramon assured them that there was nothing that they could do but while she thought about it she hesitated and turned to look at a valley that could be seen not too far from the village.

Reina noticed her glance and thought something was up.

"What is it? You can tell us. We'll try to do whatever we can to help." The floramon still hesitated to say what was on her mind. Reina suddenly remembered something Gennai had given her but she wasn't sure if it would help reassure the floramon that they were capable of taking on dangerous tasks... She pulled off her magenta biker glove and showed floramon the symbol on her hand.

"See, I'm a DigiDestined. That should count for something right?"

Floramon awed at the crest that was tattooed on Reina's hand and nodded.

"There is a Digimon that has been terrorizing the village ever since we were attacked. Its name is Apemon, it took up shelter in a cave in the valley not too far from here. Many of us wanted to fight back but we didn't want to cause any more destruction to the village so we just let him do what he wants. But recently he has been harassing Digimon and demanding to be brought food."

Reina turned towards her Digimon friend. "Leomon, what do you know of Apemon? Do you think we can take him if it comes down to it?"

"From what I've heard about Apemon, he is a powerful Digimon that uses a bone strapped to his back as a weapon. If the situation calls for violence then we could possibly overpower him if we take him by surprise."

Reina nodded and turned back to floramon. "You see, we will help get rid of your problem so there is nothing to worry about!"

Floramon was so grateful that she was almost in tears. "Thank you. It's truly a miracle that your journey allowed you to pass through our village. Thank you." Reina placed back on her glove and gripped her hand into a fist.

"Now let's go teach that big bully a lesson!" She said with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

"Reina, leomon, and demimeremon headed towards the valley where the cave that Floramon said where Apemon lived was located. While they walked Reina thought about the best way to approach him when they got there. They couldn't just tell him to get lost and He'd do it just like that. They needed a plan of action.

"Once Apemon's cave was in sight Reina stopped the group and told them her plan. "Okay, so when we get there we'll tell him what he's doing is not okay and he needs to stop. Of course, it won't be that easy and it'll probably result in him attacking us, but we still need to give him the option before we start throwing hits. Leomon you said that Apemon carries a giant bone as a weapon?"

  
"That is correct. Apemon is known to have it strapped to his back at all times."

  
"Okay, So when it seems like he is going to reach for it our first priority is to distract him from getting it. Then while one of us distracts him the other will snatch the bone from his back and throw it somewhere he cannot reach it. Sound good?"

  
"Leomon nodded, approving Reina's strategy. Demimeremon nudged Reina's shoulder. "Wow Reina, your good at this kinda stuff!" She smiled and patted him on the head.  
"Haha, thanks"

* * *

"The trio arrived at the opening of the cave. It was an opening on the side of a small hill that rose out of the valley. Leomon insisted on taking the lead just in case. He approached the cave with Reina and demimeremon not too far behind. Leomon peered into the cave and motioned that it was safe. Reina waked up to the entrance and yelled inside. "Hey! Is anyone home!"

A low grunt noise was heard in response with heavy footsteps following.

  
A large yellow furred ape with little red stripes on his fur emerged from the darkness of the cave and into the open. The large digimon did somewhat resemble an ape but it stood more like a human covered in fur with an ape-ish face. And as leomon said, there strapped to his back with a red string was Apemon's weapon. A gigantic bone ruffly the size of apemon himself.  
"What do you want!" He sneered

"Uh, excuse us but we heard that you were the digimon who has been harassing the neighboring village and we have come to politely ask you to stop."

"I appreciate you two having the guts to come over here and tell me off like that but I think I will POLITELY decline. Now get lost." He turned to walk back into the cave.

"Apemon's arrogance annoyed Reina and she saw that it annoyed Leomon aswell when she spotted him reaching for his sheathed sword that he always had attached to the back of his waist. Reina held her hand up to stop leomon from making a move.

"I don't think you understand. We won't leave here until you agree to stop bullying the flower village. Even if it means we have to go it the hard way."

"Apemon stopped and turned around. He walked right up to her and glared over her, making his overbearing hight over hers shown.

"No. I don't think YOU understand little human. If you wanna stay here for who knows how long until I agree to your terms go ahead, but your gonna be here awhile. But don't think that you can threaten me without some consequence." The digimon was slightly taller than leomon but to Reina who was about 5'6, he was enormous.

"Leomon couldn't stand the way Apemon was talking to Reina and stepped in. "That's enough! We've tried to be nice but it seems that this approach is not working. You are taking advantage of the poor digimon of this village who have more than enough problems to deal with right now having been attacked recently and they don't need you here making their troubles worse. That is something that I cannot turn away from. If you won't leave on your own then I have no choice but to make you leave forcefully." Leomon said angrily.

"Reina moved from in between the two quarreling digimon and circled around back of the hill sensing the beginning of the fight.

"So this how this is going to be huh. You should have kept quiet!" Apemon reached for the bone on his back but before he could grab it Reina reached over the roof of the cave and cut the string holding it with a sharp rock. She grabbed it not expecting it to be so heavy and pulled it up on top of the hill where she laid.

"What the...! You little brat!"

"Apemon reached up to grab his weapon back but leomon stopped him by punching him in the chest sending him falling backward. "Since you don't have YOUR weapon, I will make it fair and not take out mine."

"I don't need that thing to beat you! METALLIC FUR!" Apemon raised his arms and slung hard needle-like hairs from his fur and hit leomon with them.

"While Leomon and Apemon fought, Reina with the help of demimeremon carried apemon's bone to a pit that they had dug beforehand and dropped it in. She to told demimerimon to try and take shelter in the cave until it was over, he should be safe there since apemon was outside. To which he listened and obeyed.

"With that done, Reina went to go help leomon in the fight."Augh!" Apemon's attack had left leomon with needle hairs all over his face and body making him temporarily blind. Apemon went in for the finishing blow before leomon could recover. He was about to give his last attack when Reina leaped from the top of the hill and hit him with a flying roundhouse kick to the face. Reina didn't expect her blow to have much effect but her kick was unexpectedly devastating and resulted in Apemon plummeting to the ground. She skid while sticking the landing from the jump and turned to face leomon. "Are you ok?" Leomon brushed the last of the hairs from his face. "Yes. Thank you." Reina gripped her hands into fists and looked at her opponent.

Apemon pushed himself up and stood in fighting stance saying that he was ready to make his move. "How is that possible! You are getting on my nerves human! Time for you to die!" Apemon charged at them at full speed. " DEMON MONKEY FIST! " He lunged at leomon with a glowing fist but Leomon was ready and dodged his advance with a counter-attack "SHOCKWAVE!" Leomon hit apemon with a powerful blast from the palm of his hand that shook up Apemon enough for Reina to move behind him. She jumped up and for some reason, the leap sent her higher than she expected. Without thinking about it too long she took the opportunity and with incredible speed she swung her leg around and kicked Apemon in the side of the head sending him flying to the left, sliding across the ground.

"Reina softly landed with a thump and stared at her feet. em*How IS this possible? It's like all of my moves are amplified.*

"Leomon walked over to Apemon who was struggling to stand up. "Stay down Apemon. As you can see, you have drastically underestimated my friend here. That was the mistake that lost you this fight. Now, will you agree to leave the flower village alone or will we have to convince you a little further?"

  
"Apemon sneered at leomon. "Fine, just...stop." Reina walked over to Apemon who tried his best to stand up. " Thank you! Now, your bone is in a small hole a couple of feet behind your cave. You can get it on your way as you leave."

  
"Apemon stared at Reina with annoyance "How is it that you a simple human are able to hurt me to this extent? It's not possible!"

  
"I admit that even I have no idea how it was able to do the things that I did, but I DO know one thing. I am NO simple human, I am a Digidestined."


	12. Chapter 12

After spending a couple of days in the flower village, and constantly being pampered by the villagers for getting rid of apemon, Reina started to get used to being cheerfully woken up by candmon, her so-called partner who had digivolved throughout their stay at the flower village. At first, Reina was kinda creeped out that the new form of her partner had a flame on his head that had separate eyes and mouth but never did anything or spoke. But she kinda grew accustomed to candmon and acted as if nothing had changed.

Although Leomon became concerned about how fast Reina's partner was digivolving, to avoid thinking about it too much he just brushed it off as Reina taking so much care of him that all that attention just made candmon digivolve faster than a regular Digimon.

The only reason the trio stayed in the flower village for longer than they usually did was because of Reina insisting that they take a small break and try and gather information and stray gossip in the village About anything relative to the mysterious organization that had taken threshold within the digital world.

Reina was currently sitting at a large wooden table in the main hall with the village elders Jyuremon and Blossomon trying to explain the threat that attacked their village and that she was there to help.

"We are very grateful that you got rid of that pest apemon but we DONT NEED ANY MORE OF YOUR HELP. We Digimon can care for ourselves, thank you very much and we certainly don't need you around getting in the way of things. Just go away and leave us be." Jyuremon so rudely said. Jyuremon wasn't so keen on the idea of Reina being there and helping out for some unknown reason, Reina assumed that Jyuremon just had a very stubborn sense of pride. Blossomon occasionally tried to calm him down and apologized for his outburst, He had been really rude and constantly interrupting Reina the entire conversation and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Look, I don't understand why you would decline my help. I have already proven myself to be useful and apparently from the looks of things it seems as though you could use all the help you can get. I'm not even asking for anything unreasonable, IM NOT ASKING FOR ANYTHING AT ALL! Except to maybe help repair parts of your village houses that were damaged as a thank you for your hospitality for a short while, is that so wrong?"

Blossomon spoke up before Jyuremon could start.

"That would be so delightful deary, I know Your friend leomon has already helped so many of our people with reconstruction throughout your stay here, but I know your on an important trip so It would be best if we let you go do whatever it is that needs to be done to make this world safer for all of us."

The atmosphere in the room calmed down as blossomon spoke

"I understand, Thank you" Reina softly smiled. "We will depart tomorrow afternoon then."

And like that, the meeting was adjourned. As Reina stood up from her seat she heard Jyuremon grumble to himself as he exited the room. Reina headed to walk out after him but was stopped when she heard blossomon call for her and turned around.

"Reina, I wanted to inform you that I heard the area around the kingdom you're headed to has been quite dangerous lately, many Digimon who are caught within a certain range of the building in the middle have gone missing. There are horrible rumors that are centered on that place that tell of different disastrous things that happen to Digimon that enter there. I heard that it's a wasteland now because of all the terrible stories. Are you still intending to go there?"

Reina was touched that blossomon cared and smiled.

"Would you mind if I told you a story? Back home I walk through a beautiful park on my way to school. It's a beautiful place and because I walk through it every day I know it like the back of my hand. After passing through that park for so many years I discovered many of its secrets. For instance, found that one of the paths were covered in tar or quicksand-like mud and called it into the reserve and they immediately blocked that path off. One day as I walked through I heard a strange squeal from that area and went to check it out. To my surprise, I found that a young fawn had gotten stuck in the mud. Without thinking twice I walked right in to save it. As I walked further in I could feel the mud slowly pulling me down, making my every step sinking me deeper and deeper, but that didn't stop me. I reached the fawn now up to my waist in mud and carried it back as quickly as I could. I almost didn't make it. I've been known to do stupid things, what I'm about to do seems pretty stupid too. Going in with myself, a big kitten, and a candlestick against who knows how many Digimon. But doing what my heart tells me to do no matter the odds, even if their stupid ridiculous odds, that's just what makes me, me!"


	13. Chapter 13

Reina and the trio departed from the flower village the next morning. They said their goodbyes to the town folk and continued on their path. The group walked for a while but it wasn't long until they reached the edge of the meadow where the grass was cut off and spread out to a dry, crusty wasteland that looked as if it were straight out of a cowboy movie.

Reina stared off into the distance but saw nothing there, the valley seemed to go on forever. "When you say the meadow ends, it really ENDS" She said looking down at her feet where the border to the wasteland laid.

Candmon grabbed Reina's arm.

"It's like the world just ends here...creepy" He whimpered.

Leomon looked out into the horizon a bit concerned because of what Reina said blossomon told her about nobody ever coming back from the border of the meadow.

"From now on we need to watch our surroundings, stay close you two."

Reina grabbed candmon's waxy hand and stepped a little closer to leomon. "Yeah"

Leomon lead the team into the valley. The wind was weak but it still blew the grains of sand it carried into their face while they walked. As they trekked a little further the wind started to pick up, escalating the weak brush of sand on their cheeks into what seemed to be a forming sand storm.

Becoming harder to hear anything, leomon raised his voice so that the others could hear him.

" Form a line behind me! It'll be easier on you guys! And stay close!"

Reina could almost barely hear him but did as he said. She took candmon's hand again from behind her and walked behind leomon who continued to push against the harsh wind.

Reina squinted her eyes to keep as minimal sand from getting in as possible when she started to feel her feet vibrating. Realizing it was not her feet that was vibrating but the ground, she thought that she should inform leomon

"Hey! I think there's an earthquake!"

Leomon could not hear her over the sandstorm and did not react.

She tried to tell him again, the vibrating was getting more fierce by the second.

"HEY! I THINK THER-p-pblah." Reina spit out the sand that flew into her mouth, as leomon stopped and yelled. "THE GROUND IS SHAKING!"

Just then the ground shook ferociously and a couple of feet away from them a patch on the ground broke open. A large stone hand reached out onto the surface, quickly soon after, an enormous sandy rock creature emerged. As it stood, the once fierce sandstorm suddenly stopped and revealed the Digimon so they could see it in all clarity.

"That's one big digimon" said candmon from behind Reina.

"Um, leomon..." Reina was very hesitant in making any sudden movements trying to avoid being attacked.

"Golemon, this is definitely not good. Golemon is a Digimon that is mostly summoned. That means that someone has instructed it to come here."

Leomon slowly took a step back from golemon but it didn't seem to react. It just stood there staring at them.

"Um, is he blind?" Reina un-tensed herself assuming that golemon was harmless for the time being.

Candmon scooted a little closer to the sandstone giant and waved at it.

"Don't get too close!" Leomon warned.

Golemon turned its head towards candmon, stared at him for a moment, then reached down in a movement suggesting he was attempting to pick him up.

Reina caught onto what golemon was trying to do. She hurriedly rushed over and pushed candmon out the way, letting herself get caught in golemon's grip instead.

"AUGH!"

Golemon's fingers wrapped around her tightly as he hoisted her up.

"REINA!" Both leomon and candmon shouted simultaneously.

Leomon immediately leaped at golemon and hit him with his signature attack.

"FIST OF THE BEAST KING" sending a powerful glowing lions head at him.

The attack landed but golemon didn't even flinch.

"AAAAH" His grip tightened on reina and he slowly turned around ignoring leomon and candmon.

Candmon spewed large flame attacks from his mouth at golemon's feet. Leomon had gotten annoyed that golemon was ignoring them. Realizing that his beast attacks weren't working, leomon unsheathed his sword and lunged at golemon's legs in multiple slashes. "RAAAAAAGH"

None of the attacks were even phasing golemon as he continued to walk forward with his back towards them.

Reina struggled, but all she could manage to do was free her arms.

Golemon took a few more steps and stopped just as the ground began to rumble loudly again.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Reina shouted.

The ground in front of golemon's path collapsed, a swirling pit of sand appeared in its place and golemon started walking right towards it.

"WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Reina yelled as she punched the sides of his hand. Deep down she hoped that just a little bit of the strength she had in the fight with apemon would come back, but she had no way of telling if it did or not since nothing seemed to be able to stop the giant.

She turned and looked back at her friends as they tried all their might to free her. Leomon slashed away with his sword in a new fit of anger she had never seen from him, and candmon continuously spewing flames trying to slow golemon down. Liquid wax tears dripping from his eyes.

"...guys..."

Golemon reached the swirling sandpit and stepped inside, he stood there and slowly began to sink. Leomon and candmon jumped back from the pit avoiding getting sucked in. Leomon breathed heavily as an aftereffect of his unrelenting attacks. "REINA HOLD ON!" He jumped at golemon's head and with a loud *CLANG* he slashed at golemon with his sword and hopped back down to the ground, but to no avail. Now sunk up to his waist, the giant digimon continued to ignore his surroundings. The sand now reached reina's ankles. She tried to kick it away but it just rose to her shins.

"WE'll GET YOU OUT OF THERE!" Candmon shouted frantic in finding a way to save his best friend and only person he cared about, he continued to spit flames until soon nothing came out. Reina was now halfway buried in the quicksand, she and candmon locked eyes and called out to each other.

"REINA!"

"CANDMON!"

In that last desperate moment, Reina's tiny LCD screen on the wrist of her glove beeped and started to beam brightly! Blinding everyone in the process. Just then something deep within candmon ignited, making him glow for a short period of time then sending him bursting into a large roar of flames. "Candmon digivolve to..."

Leomon lept back from the intensity of the heat and shielded his eyes with his arm from the brightness of it. As the fire burst outward, a new digimon was revealed with a body entirely of flames.

"...MEREMON!"

Reina and leomon stared wide-eyed at the shock of candmon's digivolution.

"...Meremon..."

Seeing meremon again for the first time since she saved him put her in a flashback sort of shock until the feeling of sand at her chin woke her up.

Meremon sprinted over to the now quickly sinking golemon. Reina sank fast, the sand quickly reaching her eyes as she caught the last glimpse of meremon sprinting towards her she reached out while the sand covered the top of her head only leaving her hand and golemon's head showing while they sunk.

"REINA!" Meremon leaped to grab her hand but was too late. Her fingers disappeared from sight and all he grasped was a fist full of sand.

"NO!."

In a fit of rage and sorrow meremon built up a large ball of flame and pelted it at the top golemon's head which finally vanished beneath the sand.

With the sswirling pit gone with both Reina and golemon, He stood staring at the ground in hock. He fell to his knees and punched the ground.

"I FINALLY had the strength to help her and I couldn't do ANYTHING!"

Leomon lowered his head. "We will save her, don't worry. I have an idea of where they were headed, let's just hope when we get to her, it won't be too late."


	14. Chapter 14

Reina groaned as she slowly awoke from her unconscious state. She steadily opened her eyes and lifted her head while waiting for her eyesight to clear into focus. She jerked her arm but it was held back by something she could not yet see. As her eyesight was regained she saw what it was that held her still, all her limbs were restrained to two poles, one on her left and one on her right. Metal bands held her feet to the floor and a steel slab pressed against her back to support her and ensure that she stood up straight, a metal belt tightened around her waist held her to the slate.

"nnggh"

She pulled slightly at her hands but it didn't budge.

Reina looked at her surroundings to see that she was encased by a glass cylinder extending from the ground to the ceiling in the corner of the room. Looking about she saw that the room was plated in tile and contained a significant amount of computer screens, large electronic science equipment, and other glass tubes placed on the opposite side of the room lined up next to each other.

"W...where..."

"Oh, so you're awake finally."

Reina turned her head to see a man with short black hair enter the room wearing glasses, dressed in a white lab coat and khakis. He held a clipboard in his hand and a pencil in the other.

The man scribbled something down on a piece paper attached to the clipboard and walked across the room to her tube.

As he got close Reina could see the letters "FHEC" imprinted on the chest of his coat.

She suddenly came to a shocking realization.

"I assume you are the one responsible for all the attacks on the Digimon villages?"

"Yes, that is correct." He said smugly. The man slid his pencil behind his ear and stuck the clipboard under his arm.

Reina glared at him angrily "Do you know how much sorrow and destruction you have caused! I'm here to make sure you stop and tell you to leave immediately! You're not welcome here anymore!"

"Oh good heavens no, I can't do that. What I am striving to achieve here is way too important to abandon now."

"Achieve? What are you trying to achieve! Why are you doing this! Where are the digieggs that you stole! What are you doing with them!"

"Now now, don't get too worked up. I need your heart rate at a stable condition." He gestured his hand to a monitor in front of her tube.

"But I guess I can let you in on the most amazing discovery in all of the man kind, you will be a great help in my research after all." He said with a glimmer of pride in his voice.

"I will never help you." She sneered

"Well, you don't seem to have much choice do you?"

The man turned away from Reina and walked towards one of the large computers.

" As I assume you already know, these creatures that inhabit this world have an incredible amount of power that we humans could not even dream of acquiring. And yet they are nothing but streams of data. How much these creatures are capable of is quite annoying in the eyes of a scientist. It just doesn't seem fair. All that power is wasted on these...

... glitches in the universe. "

He arrived at a table with multiple nobs, buttons, and screens. He set his clipboard to the side and started to press some buttons.

"I first became aware of these creatures a couple of years ago when a small group of children came through the barrier from this world. At the Time I was a scientific specialist working with the crew in charge of figuring out how to explain what was the discovery of this other digital world I became intrigued. I immediately put together a team of people from other departments who were also curious about these occurrences and together we scoured the earth for weakened places in the barrier. And when I happened to find some, I opened them up with a special device I created. Upon entering this world I immediately started to study it's inhabitants and I was amazed by their capabilities. But the real question was, what I would do with this information once I have gathered it. It was at that moment that I had a stroke of genious!"

The man pressed a few more buttons and a holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room. It showed two separate forms, one of a human figure and the other looking like that of a golemon. The two holographic figures moved closer together and merged into one large, indescribable monster.

Reina could not believe her eyes.

"Imagine, military soldiers with the power to gain bulletproof skin with only the force of their own will, or armies with the power to change into skyscraper tall creatures with missiles on their backs in the midst of battle. Countries will pay top penny for my research just so they can get a jump on their enemies." He chuckled.

"I..I can't believe what I'm hearing.. You want to make human weapons just so you can make a BUCK ?!"

"Well of course, why not?" He responded with a smile.

Infuriated, Reina pulled ferociously at her restraints.

The man turned to Reina and smirked at her tedious efforts.

He lowered his head slightly, making the glare in his glasses hide his eyes.

"I really am glad you are here, you are the most important piece in helping me put all this together. I really am thankful. Now shall we get started?"

Reina could feel fear creeping up her throat, it gaged her so much that she could not respond.

The man turned some nobs in front of him and many hatches opened up on the ceiling above Reina. Multiple mechanical arms descended all around her, moving as if they were scanning her.

Beads of sweat formed above her brow as she continued to yank at the chains that held her to the metal rods at her sides

"Hmm, I can't seem to pinpoint what type best suits you... I need to determine which Digimon type you are best compatible with to make the synchronization process more sustainable"

"Wh...When I get out of here you are going to seriously need medical attention when I'm done with you!" Reina yelled hesitantly.

"I'm guessing a more ecstatic element might suit you. Let's try electricity shall we?"

With a turn of the nob, a case next to the tube Reina was held captive in started to make noise. A large rumbling sound came from it following the thump of a digiegg falling into the case.

The egg glowed for a short period of time, then dissolved in a burst of light.

Without any time to process what had happened to the egg, Reina was shot with multiple lightning bolts extending from the mechanical hands that dangled around her.

"AAAAAAGH!"

The volts of electricity continued to shoot through her entire body, leaving a painful tingling sensation all over her that didn't stop.

When the mad man finally turned off the beams the pain still remained. She drooped her head down panting while she struggled to stay conscious. Her eyesight once again returned to a blurry state and this time both of her hands were paralyzed in tingly numbness.

"Y-...your...a...monster..."

The man raised an eyebrow as if he was surprised.

"You really are persistent huh."

Just then Reina heard someone else walk into the room. She could still not see that well but she could make out that the newcomer was also wearing a white coat.

"Sir Maxwell, we have finished the adjustments to the new worker's data"

_...Maxwell..._

"Ah, thanks."

She watched as the blurred figure of the second man exited the room.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about that didn't I. Well I discovered that each digital monster has its own data code that could be rewritten or changed. So I placed a team of hackers and code writers to help see how we could use that to our advantage. Once They figure out how to hack a creature's code, they change its digital make up so that it becomes more susceptible to my will. Once I'm done with you, I assume ill be able to do the same once your body is infused with data."

Reina's eyes were starting to clear again, and she could now see that he was no longer at the control panel he once was but he was right in front of her. With only a layer of glass between them she felt that if only the glass was nonexistent, she could reach out and easily grab his collar. He was so close, she could see the pure insanity within his dark green eyes.

She struggled to muster another insult. "You... You don't deserve to be called a human being." Not that it was going to help anything, but she could not let him see that she was weak. Not for one instant.


	15. Chapter 15

In a desperate hope to rescue Reina from wherever golemon had dragged her too, Leomon and Meramon started to approach what seemed to be a large metal wall in the middle of the wasteland where they had been traveling. The wall grew in size as they got closer and they saw that it encircled a semi-large city, telling from the tips of buildings that they could see just above the top of the barricade. The city seemed to be pretty massive.

"Is this the place?" Meramon asked.

"It seems to be yes"

"Then let's go, we have already wasted enough time just to get here."

Leomon stopped meramon before he could approach the city. Avoiding grabbing his arm because of the obvious reasons. Leomon instead stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"I understand that you're worried but there is something we must take account of before we do anything"

Annoyed and frustrated, meramon wanted nothing more but to go and rescue Reina. Nonetheless, he listened to what leomon had to say.

"I have been here once before. It's the metal kingdom. It used to have a large amount of digimon inside, and it is also is normal for digimon to sell items and make tents near the entrance of the gate. Right now there is nobody here, it's too quiet. There is something wrong."

"What do y-"

Meramon's sentence was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the gate, meaning that it was being unlocked. Leomon and meramon hurriedly hid behind a large sandstone sticking out of the ground and watched silently as the gate creaked open. Hundreds of digimon that resembled tanks rolled out of the entrance and assembled themselves in rows as if they were going to war.

"They are preparing for an attack, probably against another innocent village no doubt." Said Leomon.

Once the tankmon had gathered themselves, there looked to be easily more than a hundred of them. Probably even close to a thousand. The last digimon that rolled out of the gate was significantly larger than the others. It also had a few more missiles attached to its back.

"Tankdramon." Leomon said, "He must be the leader of the platoon."

Just as the tankmon started to move out, with tankdramon leading them, meramon had a chill run up his spine. Which was near impossible considering he consisted entirely of fire. The painful chill was accompanied by a blood-curdling scream that rang through his head.

Reina's scream.

Meramon's blue eyes widened.

"...Reina…" He whispered. His grip almost breaking the side of the rock.

Meramon's flames grew twice their size with his anger. He dashed for the entrance to the gate in a frantic fury just as its doors began to close. "Wait!" Leomon yelled after him, but meramon did not care to hear anything at the moment. Leomon ran alongside meramon and they both dodged behind the tankmon, avoiding their sight, and entered the metal city just as the gates closed. Upon arriving inside, meramon continued on his rampage. He frantically looked in all directions searching for any sign or clue as to where Reina was being held. Using his fireballs to break windows, lighting the empty buildings on fire in frustration. Following closely behind, leomon tried to get meramon to listen to him.

"Calm yourself, you're going to attract attention!"

"She's in trouble!" Meremon growled.

Leomon clenched his fists.

"We need to hurry."


	16. Chapter 16

Reina could no longer feel her fingers, she could no longer feel just about anything. The madman that had kept her held hostage had tried electrocuting her, nearly drowning her, pounding her with tons of pressurized air, and other ways of getting to force her to react in any way. She was tired, cold, wet, numb, and a bit hungry. But she still refused to let anything that was done to her to weaken her spirit and hope of somehow getting out of there. She missed her friends. She missed leomon and remembered the look he gave her every time she called him a big kitten. She missed her partner Digimon, as she remembered Gennai calling him. She missed her friend. She missed him always being by her side. Always adorably clinging to her. Reina wondered what he was doing at that moment. He had digivolved into meramon the last time that she saw him.

"...Heh...they grow up so fast." She smiled faintly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. Because I am." Maxwell said with a devilish grin.

"And I'm only halfway through my experiments. I need to find which type of Digimon data corresponds to your DNA, and I haven't finished going through all of the options. By the way, if you have any ideas please speak up. It might rush this whole process up a notch." Maxwell said with a grin. Reina lifted her head slowly and stared daggers at him.

A moment later and the metal door to the lab opened and Reina saw the same assistant from when she first arrived enter the room. But this time she could see him more clearly. He was a bit younger than Maxwell but he shared some of his fashion taste. He wore a similar large white lab coat and glasses. Although his glasses were circular and his hair was a little longer and wilder than Maxwell's.

"Doctor, it seems we have a problem." He said.

"This better be good, I'm in the middle of something important."

"There are two Digimon running amuck inside the city. One of them appears to be a meramon and it seems to be causing quite a bit of damage."

Reina looked at the newcomer with wide eyes. Was he said really true?

A rush of relief washed over her and she leaned her head back. "Meramon...they're here." She whispered.

"Well, that is a problem. A meramon you say? Huh...that gives me an idea. Yes, I think it might just work." He said, visibly excited.

"If this works then it will be an amazing opportunity to test my work in the field. I need to start right away."

"So what do we do about the digimon?" The second scientist asked.

"Leave them. They won't be able to find this place easily. Prepare the data transfer, we need to move quickly."

Maxwell and his assistant rushed around the room from machine to machine. Reina watched them with fear of what they had planned.

The machine where the digieggs dropped into began to whir. It shook slightly and a yellow digiegg with a ring of orange flames around its waist dropped into the box. A familiar digiegg pattern.

"...no…...NO!" Reina yelled. She tightened her fists and pulled at her restraints with all of the strength she could muster.

"NO STOP LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" She screeched.

Maxwell finished whatever he was doing on the screen in front of him and wavered his hand over the computer's keyboard.

"Funny how ironic that statement will be in a couple of minutes." Maxwell pressed the spacebar on the keyboard and Reina's last string of hope severed as she waited for what was coming. Metal nozzles descended from the top of Reina's container, all pointed in her direction. All she could do was close her eyes the moment before they suddenly sprayed her with highly intense and concentrated, blazing hot fire. The flames filled up her cylinder prison to the point where Reina was impossible to spot even though she was in the middle of it all.

Reina still held her eyes shut waiting for….for….something. Pain, burning, death? But she felt nothing. Curious, she opened her eyes. But all he could see was red. She saw fire all around her.

"W-What?" She said confused.

Reina looked at her arms and legs. She was on fire, but she didn't feel any different. Just slightly warmer. It was just like before. Before when coronamon accidentally set her on fire when he attacked kabuterimon. And that time whenever she held demimeremon.

"S-something... *cough* something's *cough*...wrong…*cough* ...I-I can't *wheeze* I...ca-can't breathe" The fire was using up all of her oxygen. Gasping for air, Reina panicked and tried to pull on her restraints again. She tried and tried but she just got weaker. Feeling like she was just about to suffocate, she leaned her head back and took in one last gigantic breath with a large gasp. But instead of taking in the air, she breathed in all of the fire around her without even realizing it. All of the flames quickly poured down her throat. After she swallowed all of the fire, she gasped from relief and panted as if she had just come up from underwater.

Maxwell and his assistant stood before her gaping with their eyes wide. The assistant adjusted his circular glasses and turned towards Maxwell. "Isn't there supposed to be something else? Is that all?"

"Wait." Maxwell responded. Eagerly watching Reina's suffering within the confines of the tube.

All of a sudden Reina's body began to feel hot. Her skin burned and she started to sweat. "What's happening?" She said still panicked.

Hotter and hotter her temperature rose to the point where she thought she was going to explode.

Maxwell turned toward his loudly beeping machines and rapidly touched screens and pressed keys

"Now, now is the right moment!"

A singular mechanical arm lowered down to Reina and clamped a metal collar onto her neck. Reina didn't know what he just put on her, but she couldn't think about that right now. Her skin was burning so much she was in agony. It was like there was a fire beneath her skin. Reina squeezed her eyes shut and grit her teeth. Finally, unable to bear it anymore, her head hung down and she fell unconscious.

"The fact that she didn't combust means that it succeeded. Now, all we need to do is activate her. Kurada, did you see if the collar and remote are functional?"

"Yes doctor, and if I may, I'd say that it's my finest work." he said proudly.

"Good. Good."

Kurada handed over a remote to Maxwell. Maxwell took it and turned one of its dials. A light flickered on the collar that he placed on Reina and her head slowly rose. Her eyes snapped open brightly glowing a deathly shade of red and the moment they opened, like a switch, a flaming tornado engulfed her. It grew and grew inside the container, it expanded so much that the glass tube started to crack.

"Um is this supposed to happen?! Doctor!" Kurada said loudly over the sound of the whirling flames.

He laughed. "It is to be expected. We should probably abandon this building before she reaches her full power."

As the temperature in the laboratory increased the two of them gathered up loose papers, documents, charts, everything they needed and exited through the doors. The cracks on the surface of Reina's case grew bigger and increased in number rapidly until the whirling tornado was one second before breaking free.

*CRACK*

The glass shattered and the building exploded.


	17. Chapter 17

Meremon turned a corner to another building

"This place is like a labyrinth. It seems like wherever we turn, it's just an endless number of towers and buildings to walk around."

"It is annoying." Leomon responded. It had taken a while for Meremon to calm down but he was back to normal now.

"Hey…" Meremon lowered his head a bit as he walked. "Do you think we'll find it in time? We've been walking for a while now and all of these buildings look exactly the same."

"You can't allow yourself to think like that, of course we'll find it. And we'll find her too."

As Meremon continued to walk ahead. He whispered under his breath. "Good, because I still haven't thanked her yet…"

Leomon sighed, the infinite twists and turns of the city of metal touched on his last nerve. "This has gone on long enough."

He stopped and pondered his surroundings. He analyzed the tight passageway they were in, a narrow alley beside two large buildings, he got an idea. "Hmmm…"

Meremon watched curiously as leomon turned to face one side of a building. He backed up all the way till his back was touching the other wall. Leomon crouched down into a running stance. He pushed off against the wall, jumped up, and within a second he was scaling the sides of both walls all the way up. Springing from side to side until he reached the very top. With one last jump, Leomon gripped the edge of the roof and hoisted himself up.

He looked out onto the city and spotted a clearing. In the middle was a singular, smaller, structure that stood out amongst the rest of the buildings.

"I think I found it!" He called down to meremon.

"Do you think you can get up here?"

"I'll try!" He called back.

Meremon used his hands as large flamethrowers and pointed them towards the ground. He increased the power gradually until it began to lift him off the ground. Meramon struggled to keep the pressure steady until he reached the top where he hopped onto the roof where leomon stood. He let out a sigh and hunched over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "That...was tougher…*gasp* than I thought."

Leomon pointed out the building in the middle of the clearing. "Do you see that? I'm betting that is the place we are looking for."

"Let's go." Meremon said.

They both jumped from roof to roof. It was a quicker way to get to their destination. Landing a few feet away from the complex, the moment they touched down two men in white coats ran out of the building almost tripping over themselves holding papers and equipment. Before leomon and meremon had the time to contemplate what was going on the laboratory erupted into a large explosion which knocked all of them off of their feet and onto the ground. A large wave of heat from the blast overtook them.

"NO!" Meremon screamed.

As the explosion subsided, smoke filled the air above the building, forming a cloud of ash.

In a fit, meremon's flames rose again in anger.

"What did you do!" He screamed at Maxwell. Max's lab coat was burnt in some areas and one of the lenses in his glasses had a large crack in it. Kurada fumbled around nearby picking up papers that he had dropped.

"HAHAHAHA! Behold!" Maxwell proudly shouted. Lifting his arms to the gray cloud in the sky he laughed.

"Meremon!" Leomon shouted pointing at the cloud of smoke. Flaring red eyes shone through the ash-colored sky.

Large blazing wings flapped and blew away all the remaining smoke, revealing a digimon that neither meremon, nor leomon had seen before. The digimon had a feminine shaped body. Its back sprouting crimson wings and its legs that of a bird of prey, talons and all. The digimon had the upper body of a human but covered with a golden and bronze colored armor. Her helmet was a beak shaped visor that exposed her eyes. To top it off, every feather on her body was also a small flame. Her large crimson hair also burning ever so brightly, extended from her helmet and trailed all the way down the length of her body, flickering ferociously like a small sun. All In all, the sight of it was a very astonishing digimon that looked immensely powerful.

The digimon flapped its wings once more and let out the most terrifying of screech that rang in their ears.

"Let me introduce to you my newest weapon of destruction! SEARNIXMON!" Maxwell laughed madly.

Meremon stared up at the creature as it hovered above them.

"Wait…" Leomon pondered the sight of the new digimon. "It can't be…" He spotted the symbol of perseverance tattooed onto the top of the digimon's right hand. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible with science. Don't think that I don't know that you three were the ones fighting my collectors. Thank you for bringing your human friend all this way. I had other plans on getting test subjects but having a digidestined fall right into my hands is much better than anything that I had planned."

"What did you do to Reina! Where is she?" Meremon questioned a bit panicked.

"Do you still not get it? Your friend has been reborn right here! Into a digimon that is strong enough to rival the most powerful champion digimon in the digital world. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she could hold her own against an ultimate."

Searnixmon hovered in the air. Her wings creating a gust of hot air every time she flapped them. The heat resonating off of her acted almost like a large furnace in the sky. Meremon'f flames standing below her was a pale comparison. It was almost hard to believe that they were both champion level.

"Reina!" He called out to her.

He had caught her attention but her eyes did not see friends, just targets.

The flickering red light on her collar stopped blinking.

Searnixmon screeched like an eagle before pulling her wings in and diving towards leomon for an attack. Leomon just about dodged her talons snapping at him as she swooped by.

Not hesitating a moment, she doubled back immediately and knocked him over from behind. He groaned while lifting himself back up.

"Reina is no longer with us right now. She is trapped within Searnixmon. We need to save her." Leomon said standing in ready for another attack.

Maxwell and Kurada stood by the side collecting data and discussed improvements.

"She is fast but she could be faster."

"Next time if we combine the genetics of different fire type digimon then we may get an even more powerful result." Kurada suggested.

"Yes, yes that is a good idea. We will also need to figure out how to force reactions to Digimon that are not in her element classification in order to merge abilities."

"This is due for congratulations Professor Maxwell, this is a breakthrough. If we bring this back to the real world, countries will pay millions for a soldier able to transform into a monster under their complete control that's able to take down armies in a single second" Kurada stated proudly.

Meanwhile, Leomon was having trouble fending of Searnixmon's quick attacks. His 'Fist of the beast king' was failing to land direct hits. Leomon was a close combat fighter and without a grounded opponent, he was wearing down quickly. It was apparent that Searnixmon's attention was focused on Leomon at the moment.

Meremon stood to the side. He held his fists clenched, wanting to help but afraid of hurting Reina.


	18. Chapter 18

Meremon was in the fire kingdom in a village along the border speaking with a Solarmon.

Before he could finish his current sentence he was interrupted by the sound of screams heard from the far end of the village. They both turned to look. A crowd of Agumon was running in their direction in a stampede. Then there was an explosion. There were many explosions. Many screams. Boulders fell from the sky above.

A horde of Goblinmon entered the village with strange devices tied to their backs. They started to zap Digimon left and right, turning them into Digi eggs and sucking them into their strange-looking Backpacks. Meremon panicked. He ducked into a secluded corner out of sight from the invaders. He was safe but had also had a clear view of the pure ruthlessness and horror of many Digimon running for their lives only to be zapped with the weapons the Goblinmon wielded. One by one he watched in terror as the Goblinmon turned frightened Digimon into digieggs and collected them like harvesters of death. From not to far away Meremon heard the cry of what sounded like a small Digimon. He thought for a good moment if he should leave the safe confines of his hiding place to go and save them. Feeling too ashamed to stay he collected all the strength within himself, abandoned his cowardice and went to help. To his surprise, he found a building had collapsed and trapped a few tiny Digimon under a slab of rock. Huddled together in fear, they cried out to anyone who was nearby for help. 

He paced the large rock looking for a way to lift it without crushing the tiny ones. Once he found a position that he was satisfied with Meremon slowly lifted the heavy rock. It was heavier than he thought. Struggling to hold up the enormous slab he urged them to quickly escape. The Vorvomon skittered out from underneath and ran off somewhere else. Meremon dropped the rock. Then a loud roar echoed through the village. Meremon looked out to where the sound was coming from and saw Leomon fighting a DarkTyrannomon. I sight Which he thought was strange because it was not common to see a Leomon anywhere outside of the forest kingdom. But there he was, fighting a Champion level Digimon more than twice his size with ease. Meremon starred watching Leomon fight valiantly defending a kingdom that wasn't his own. He found himself developing a feeling of admiration for Leomon. Replicating Such gallantry was unthinkable for he was more cowardly than most Meremon and was often bullied because of it. He struggled just to work up enough courage to save those Vorvomon earlier. In situations like these, he was useless. The heroic figure of Leomon single-handedly taking down so many Digimon one by one felt so distant from his current self. 

_ *ZZZT!*  _ A bolt from one of the Gobinmon’s weapons zapped past him and struck the Solarmon he was previously talking to. 

Shaken, Meremon turned around revealing Goblinmon not too far behind him. Struck with panic, the vision of Leomon popped into his head, with just a little hesitation he threw a fireball at the Goblinmon. It hit him square in the face. The successful hit inspired more courage in him to fight. To fight for his home and friends. Meremon began taking down every Goblinmon that he came across. The Goblinmon became troubled by Meremon’s antics and so they adapted to Meremon’s speed and strength by surrounding him. He was now completely focused, engaged in a fierce battle for survival. Meremon was a champion Digimon. The difference in strength was too much and Meremon handled them easily. While he was fighting the few Goblinmon still left, he heard an unfamiliar voice call out to him. “Meremon watch out!” He turned around behind him but was immediately struck with an electric ray. “AAAAGH!” Meremon screamed out in severe pain as he was thrown back. He hit the ground on his back and groaned. Laying there, he knew he was done for. He could already feel his body dissolving.

“NO!” It was that voice again, the one which tried to warn him. 

As Meremon faded away he thought about the individual who brazenly called out to him. The worried emotion from their voice as he was struck. Was it possibly someone he knew? No. He could not think of a single person who cared for him enough to emit that kind of emotion. He was a cowardly Digimon that did not get along well with others. There was no one he could think of that would want to save him.

As he began to fade away he smiled. It was funny. The very first time he didn’t act cowardly, and he meets his untimely end. The first person who seemed to care about his fate, and he will never be able to know them. He laughed once at the irony and his sight blinked into darkness.

When he next opened his eyes again it was unexpected. He was on the lap of a human girl. 

“TOOOO CUUUTE!” she squealed. Her voice sounded familiar. Was this the person he heard before? It was impossible. The odds of a Digimon having the memories of a past life are more than rare. And the goblinmon had collected the digieggs of the fallen digimon in the fire kingdom right? He could only think that somehow this human girl had gotten to his egg before the goblinmon. Could it be that she...saved him?

She squeezed him close to her. They laughed together. He liked her. 

He found out that she was traveling with Leomon and learned where this girl came from after listening to the two of them talk. The human girl went by the name of Reina. She took care of him and always held him close. It was the first that he felt any sort of comfort from another individual. She was brave, loud, blunt, funny, and caring. The admiration he held for Leomon transferred to her and increased tenfold. He really liked her. 

After he had digivolved into demimeremon they entered the ruined flower village. On the edge of the forest, demimeremon looked out into the wreckage and it reminded him of his ruined hometown. He looked over at Reina. “Were too late.” She said in broken words. He noticed the tears on the edge of her eyes. Demimeremon hovered close to her and asked if she was ok. It seemed this was as hard for her to see as it was for him. She grabbed him into her arms and said in a comforting tone “Everything is going to be ok.”

Why did she care so much, he thought. She must have suffered from something that she wasn’t telling them. Demimeremon pressed closer to Reina. He decided then that he wanted to protect her always. 

When It came down to the fight with Apemon, he wanted to help but Reina wanted him to be safe. So he hid in the cave. He watched Reina fight for the first time and was amazed. She was so strong. He watched her takedown Apemon with a single kick. *One day…* he thought *One day I will be strong enough and be able to protect even this amazing person.*

On the day he had finally digivolved into Meremon once again, he ran desperately to save her from the sinking pit of sand in the clutches of Golemon . While she sank he saw her eyes glance at him a look of farewell before she disappeared completely. He let her literally slip through his fingers. 

Then at the gates of the metal kingdom, hearing her scream in pain like that after it was his fault she got caught in the first place, that hurt him. And now he was standing there watching his partner, the one he swore to protect, turned into an experiment and forced to fight her friends.

He had let her down for the last time.


End file.
